The present invention relates to a container for biological liquids, more particularly, biological liquids used in the artificial insemination of animals.
Artificial insemination and embryo transfer involves the delivery of biological cells useful for the purposes of procreation (such as semen or embryos) to the reproductive tract of a female animal. Typically, especially in the case of inseminating livestock, these biological cells are stored in sealed containers prior to use. Several suitable containers are known.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,117, issued to Cassou, discloses a container for biological liquids comprising a hollow body of elastomeric material including a tubular intermediate part, rounded ends, and a portion adapted to be perforated by a cannula. The improvement of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,117 comprises the interior and exterior surfaces of the container being smooth and curved throughout and the means performable by a cannula comprising a thick wall portion. In practice, this container is a flexible flat plastic bag which is adapted to seal around a specially designed catheter.
Another container, available from Minitube, comprises a plastic semen tube having a hollow body with at least partially collapsible walls, a first end adapted for filling and adapted for sealing and a second end having an integrally molded rigid nozzle, and in which the second end is reinforced to be more rigid than the hollow body walls. The Minitube container is heat sealed, across the end opposite the rigid nozzle, after being charged with the biological liquid.
During the insemination procedure of, for example, swine, the container is opened and attached to a semi-rigid tube or catheter which has been inserted into the animal being bred. Typically the container is inserted in-line with the catheter which is positioned to accommodate the animal""s anatomy. At best, the catheter is positioned horizontally, but with swine, the distal end of the catheter generally is positioned approximately 30xc2x0 below horizontal. Muscular contractions aid in drawing the biological liquid into the sow""s body. Desirably, the container would be positioned vertically to facilitate gravity flow, thereby assisting the transfer of the biological fluid from the container to the sow.
However, while a number of methods of achieving a vertical position for the container have been used, none of these methods are totally acceptable. For example, flexing the semi-rigid catheter is believed to cause pain and possible damage by applying strain to the soft tissues of the animal""s body. On the other hand, flexing or bending the container tends to cause the container to kink thereby restricting the flow of the biological liquid from the container. Still another method is to connect a long section of flexible tubing between the container and the catheter. This method has the disadvantages of: (i) increasing the materials that have to be cleaned or disposed of between insemination procedures; (ii) increasing the loss of biological cells due to residue on the walls of the tubing; and, (iii) increasing the time required to complete the insemination procedure.
One hallmark of the current invention is a container that can be positioned vertically in respect to the insemination catheter without causing pain to the animal or hindering the delivery of the biological fluid to the animal being bred.
A container for biological liquid is disclosed. The container comprises a hollow body of plastic material, wherein the hollow body comprises at least a first and a second end, the first end being adapted for receiving the biological liquid and further adapted for sealing, and a rigid closed nozzle that is integrally molded to the second end of the hollow body, wherein the nozzle has means for bending the nozzle without forming any kinks in either the nozzle or the hollow body and wherein the nozzle is adapted for opening. Optional, but desirable, features of the container include means for easy manual opening of the container and flexible container walls.
The container of this invention advantageously may be used to store and transport semen for the artificial insemination of animals.